Basking in Brownies
by OilfieldPrincess
Summary: Writen by beautifulblonde and monsterbookofmonsters. Halloween party at Zelos' mansion. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Presea, Kratos, Sheena, Yuan and Regal have been invited. Very funny! Oneshot.


**Basking in Brownies  
**by  
Coral (beutifulblonde)and Caylah (monsterbookofmonsters)

**Caution:** This story was written by two overly-hyper Tales freaks during some of their boring classes. Also, there may be spoilers. You have been warned...

* * *

Halloween morning dawned across the slopes of the Fooji Mountains, bringing with the sense of frivolioty that always accompanied the holiday.

Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Presea, Genis and Zelos were pondering over costumes to wear to Zelos' party in his mansion.

'I think that I might be a Symphonia bunny.' Sheena stated.

'I want to be a ninja, no a bumblebee... no a fluffy dog, or - or -'

Colette jumped into Lloyd's ramblings, with a suggestion, 'How about a fairy princess?' she asked seriously, causing everyone to laugh loudly.

Lloyd considered it a moment, then nodded, 'Yeah, okay!'

Zelos started at 'Sir Bud'.

'Are you crazy?'

'Actually, I was positively serious. I'm going to go get it ready!' and with that, Lloyd pranced away.

'Yeeesssss...' Genis rolled his eyes, 'What are you going to be Presea?' then blushed.

Presea stared blankly ahead, 'What is the point of dressing up?'

Genis stayed red and replied, 'It's just a holiday for fun. You know - for the spirit of the season. Plus you get candy!'

'Well I guess there's no harm in it. So, help me pick a costume then.'

'Okay. How about a cute bunny?'

'No, I think that's what Sheena is being.'

'Oh, I know! We could both be Katz! Wouldn't that be fun?' **(A/N Katz Exploration Team...)**

'Hmm, okay!'

'Sexy...' Zelos started, 'Colette, how about you and I have costumes together? I have a plan. Let's go beautiful.' He then chuckled evily before grabbing Colettes hand and pulling her away.

'What? No!' She protested pointlessly, being dragged away by a lovesick Zelos.

Lloyd returned after a moment accompanied by Raine, who was scolding him in a sort of half-yell.

'No, I don't have a tiara, now stay out of my things!'

'Fine! Maybe Sheena will have one...' Lloyd thought aloud, then ran off to Sheena's room.

Sheena was quick to react, and jumped up from her seat to chase after him.

'No Lloyd! You're not going to want to go in there!' She called, but was a second to late.

'Um... Sheena, why are there pictures of me all over?'

'Heh-heh-heh...' the raven-haired girl chuckled, then sprinted away.

Lloyd came out of the room, holding a picture. 'This is me at the beach that day in Altamira... Why are there hearts all over it?'

Genis shook his head disdainfully, 'I wonder Lloyd...' He then left with Presea to find a Katz constume somewhere in Meltokio.

Lloyd was still examining the picture, 'I look really weird in blue...'

'Well then, your fairy princess outfit mustn't be blue.' said Raine sarcastically; a thoughtful look spread across her face, 'I think I'll make some treats for the party tonight...' She then left Lloyd and his costume pondering mind and headed off to the kitchen.

'I think I'll add a little bit of this - and some of this - ooh! This smells good...

After about an hour of adding random ingredients, Raine put her 'brownies' into the over, and Kratos and Yuan walked into the room.

'Hello Raine,' said Kratos politely, pulling a chair out from the high table. Yuan mimicked him, reaching for the bowl encrusted with residue from Raine's 'brownies'. He took up a spoon, handing one to Kratos as well.

'Hmm...' he droned, 'this is really good batter, Raine!'

Raine blushed, indicating for Kratos to try as well. He glanced at Yuan, knowing all too well about Raine's cooking, but taking a large bite anyways. His eyes widened and a smile reached his lips. In less than five minutes, the batter was completely gone.

Just then Regal walked in, 'Here's a good question. Why is Lloyd running around in a poofy, hot pink dress, with rainbow wings on his back dangerously waving around a sparkly wand and screaming, 'My tiara! I need it!'?'

'Because the angels have returned and they melted his brain,' answered Kratos sarcastically, looking hungrily at the oven where the 'brownies' baked. Yuan smiled in agreement.

'When will the brownies be done?' he asked.

Suddenly, Kratos leaped onto the chair while Regal and Raine stepped back in alarm.

'I am' he started, taking a dramatic breath, 'the mysterious gourmet, The Wonder Chef!' he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yuan leaped up onto his chair and said, 'Mmmmuffins!' Then the two of them left the room.

Raine and Regal watched them, confused.

'How long until the party?' The president of the Lezareno Company questioned.

Raine answered, 'Twenty minutes. Let's go see if Zelos needs help decoration.'

The two left and headed to the far end of the mansion. As they were about to knock, someone screamed and the door opened, pushing Raine back and causing her to fall on top of Regal. Colette ran out, 'No Zelos! I will not dress up as you!' then took off.

Seconds later, Zelos came out the door, wearing a blonde wig and dressed in a pair of Colettes clothing, while carrying a red wig and flailing his arms. 'ButColette! Us chosens! We have to stick together!'

He then brandished the wig in Raine's face, 'Don't you think Colette would look like me in this?'

'Oh absolutely, go get her,' said Raine erratically, opening a side-door. Zelos rushed forward, the wig leading him.

Raine turned to help Regal up when Kratos and Yuan returned, resplendant in bizarre costumes. Kratos had adorned a very accurately made Wonder Chef constume, including the fork, and every now and then, Yuan, in a large muffin costume, would say, 'Mmmuffins!' and Kratos would poke him with the fork.

'Oh-kay.' Raine said, with a creeped out look on her face. 'Let's head to the actual party now.'

Regal then lead Kratos and Yuan , then motioned for Raine to follow.

They stepped into a large room covered in puppies and rainbows and bats and blood. **(Disclaimer:Our math teacher may have said something about that today...)**

'Muhaha!'

Mithos appeared at the front of the hall, scaring the living daylights out of Kratos and Yuan, causing them to run shrieking out the door. **(A/N No, not the Mithos that Genis befriends earlier in the game... the _other_ one.)**

Suddenly, Mithos laughed a very girly laugh, and stepped forward. 'Haha. It's me, Colette! Did I fool you? I couldn't think of anything scarier!'

Raine sighed, and heard a ding from the kitchen, 'My brownies!' she cried, and rushed to the cooking area.

Kratos and Yuan were there, poking at the brownies. Kratis stabbed one with the giant fork and brought it to his mouth, slowly and suspicously, but missed, 'Ow! I stabbed myself in the eye. Damn big forks. Now spoons. Those are much better for stabbing...' He continued on, but everyone tuned out.

Raine grabbed a knife and began to cut them, before placing the onto ten different plates.

'Kuh-nives. Sharp little buggers. Stabbed myself with one once. You should have seen the blood...' Kratos was still rambling on, and in attempt to quiet him, Yuan stole a piece of brownie from Raine and shoved it in his mouth.

'Mwomp, mum, wum...' Kratos swallowed the brownie and continued, dancing about and waving the fork.

'Forky, forky little fork,

Hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmm...

Spoony, spoony little spoon,

La la la la la la la -' **(A/N Think 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' tune.)**

At this point, Lloyd came in, and bashed Kratos on the head with his sparkly wand.

Kratos fell to the ground, still mumbling, 'Kuh-nifey, nifey nifey...'

Lloyd curtseyed and reached for a brownie, glitter sparkling on his cheeks.

Raine suppressed a laugh, 'You look very nice, Lloyd.'

Lloyd grinned, 'But I don't think pink is my color...'

'Of course it is,' Genis started, entering the room, 'What other color - ah!' He had finally caught a glimpse at the fairy and stumbled backwords.

Presea pushed past him with a blank face. 'At parties, don't you - dance?'

Just then,_ Wannabe_ came on in the next room. **(A/N Spice Girls! It's our groups friendship song.)**

Kratos got up very unexpectedly, then rushed to the other room and began to dance, the red cape on the Wonder Chef outfit twirling with him. Everyone followed.

'Tremendous!' cried Zelos, running in, still dressed as Colette, and he began to dance too.

Yuan laughed at the song and looked up, 'Wow! I'm a muffin!' and he began to eat himself. He at the entire muffin costume, just to reveal a baker's suit.

Everyone started at him, wondering where the costume came from.

'Guess what? It's backwards day!' He cried, rushing out onto the dance floor, grabbing Kratos' hand and twirling around, singing at the top of his lungs.

'P-p-presea?' Genis asked. She just looked at him and he finished, 'Dance with me?' She grinned and they started to hand jive.

Randomly, Lloyd waved his want and Sheena appeared, blushing in her Symphonia bunny costume.

'I will give you three wishes,' said Lloyd gravely, throwing sparkles in the air.

'Um, okay. I wish for you Lloyd... 3'

Lloyd's glittered eyes widened.

'Your wish is my command!'

They clasped hands, the fairy and the bunny.

Suddenly Lloyd shouted, 'Mana Jolt! It's the bomb!' He displayed a can, and preened for a camera that appeared. Sheena pulled on his wings, and they left the hall.

Sneaking up behind Colette, Zelos plopped the red Zelos wing onto her head. 'Now you are Mithelos! The incredibly sexy, evil, hero of the world!' Then he cackled madly. Colette tried to run away, but Zelos grabbed her hand, spun her around, and they started slow dancing.

Meanwhile, Raine just noticed Regal was missing. Looking around, she wondered into the kitched, to find him stuffing his face with her brownies. He had two spatuallas in his hair, and when he saw her, he giggled then said, 'Look Raine, antennas!'

She rolled her eyes, then stated, 'I guess this is what happens when I decide to create my own recipe...'

**The End!

* * *

Okay. That was our story. It had an abrupt ending because that's where the school day ended.**

In case you didn't quite realize it... the odd behavior from Kratos, Yuan and Regal (plus a couple other characters) was due to Raine's brownies. She mixed some stuff together and they tasted great but had some odd side-effects. (Which is also where the name comes from...)Hope you liked.

**Review!**


End file.
